fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ancestral Magic
Ancestral Magic (先祖た魔法, Senzo Mahou) is a category of Magic Teachings and s passed down in select family bloodlines, they are typically kept secret, even from the Magic Council due to their immense power and high possibility of misuse. This magic type is extremely powerful and a few first hand encounters describe it as "a godly power to be reckoned with" and is a form of magic that if in the wrong hands could possibly destroy "the very world as we know it". Raziel has stated Knowing an Ancestral Magic brings one closer to the "source of Magic" than even the Lost Magics. This being said not all members of said families wield these powers. It is only taught to those within the family deemed "worthy" of or "ready" for it's power. The nature of this magic is overall a mystery to all outsiders but there are a few things about it even the magic's familial users don't exactly know. The magic's overal basis is relying on the mind and soul to influence magical power and physical body functions. Ancestral Magic, unlike lost magic can be relatively easy to master and doesn't require the user to use up as much magic energy however it is an extension of the user's absolute will so the same spell can vary in effectiveness based on the user's overall will power, resolve and self confidence. However this being said learning it can be easy for some or extremely hard for others, Depending on their personality, demeanor, and knowledge of magic. It is referred to as both an internal and external magic and involves the users mental spirit to fuse with the physical spirit to become the natural flow so the user becomes nature and can bend nature to their will. The origins of Ancestral magic are unknown due to it being an Esoteric Art. It's been noted by Raziel that this magic predates the Mildian Magic Academy Incident, meaning it is at least more than 400 years old. Families that use this form of magic include the Lux Narchis Family. Ancestral magic is extremely rare if not even rarer than the Lost Magics since Raziel is as of yet the only known confirmed wielder of an Ancestral Magic. To understand ancestral magic one must understand the nature of the Ancestral Trinity and it's dual forces. as well as the inner workings of chi and the Seven Chakras. Chi or Qi (pronounced either Chi or Ki) Chi is a shared eastern term for a form of energy that runs through your body in lines called Meridians. Along these lines there are places where the chi creates vortexes called "Chakras" (Literal Translation: "Spinning Wheels"). Affecting these Chakras can effect other things along the meridians. For example, if one of the meridians connects to your Gall Bladder you can affect the Gall Bladder through a Chakra on that same Meridian on your hand. This is one of the tenants of eastern chi based medicine. Most people believe that living beings create chi. Some believe it's from the breakdown of Jing, An essential energy that they believe is given in limited amounts at conception and runs out at the same time you die from old age. The 7 Major Chakras There are thousands of minor Chakras on the body, however there are a few more popular Chakras commonly called the "Major Chakras". the 7 major chakras are: *''Purple: Crown (Spirit)'' *''Indigo: Third Eye (Perception)'' *''Blue: Throat (Communication)'' *''Green: Heart (Emotions)'' *''Yellow: Solar Plexus (Initiative, Expressions of Power)'' *''Orange: Sacral (Survival, Living Situation)'' *''Red: Root (Reproduction, Primal expression)'' The Aura Now the Aura is another concept that's tied to this. There is a second body which overlays the Physical Body commonly called the Energy Body, The Astral Body and/or the Etheric Body. Just as science breaks the Atmosphere down into the Troposphere, Stratosphere, Mesosphere, Thermosphere and Exosphere, can break the body down into: The Physical Body, The Etheric Body, and the Astral body. *''The Etheric Body'' They are all the body, but for the sake of understanding we separately define them in order to better recognize their rules. The physical body is pretty well understood. The Etheric Body will likely need an article of it's own, but in essence Ether seems to be a form of energy right near the border between non-physical and physical. Just as light is a particle and a wave Ether is through effort able to be manipulated by thought, but has enough form to stick around. When enough Ether is concentrated, it physically expresses as a clear goo which evaporates as ectoplasm. but most people will experience Ether as a form of energy which has substance. This substance is often crucial for the production of magic power. This body also holds the second origin. *''The Astral Body'' This brings us to the Astral Body. Unlike the Physical Body which has form and sticks around, and the Etheric Body which also has momentum, the Astral Body is all about Energetic Expression of Thought and Flow. Astral is the most commonly played with energy by young Mages. This is because if you can imagine something you can shape it into Astral form. by manipulating this energy through the etheric body's production of magic power one can in turn manipulate nature by casting magic. Little do people know this energy is much more potent than the etheric body. The overall idea of Ancestral Magic is instead of the Astral body manipulating magic power it instead is synchronized and connected in a fused reaction system with the etheric body which involves the production of magic power from both sources simultaneously creating a form of enhanced magic that is not the manipulation of nature, but the very product of nature. A manifestation of the user's will which is in turn nature's will through this form of magic. People can perform feats that would normally be extremely difficult or impossible to use. A drastic side effect though is such magic is heavily based on the user's ego. So if you control the ego you control this magic. A side effect of this type of magic is having complete or at least degrees of control over certain bodily processes such as digestion and metabolism. Because of this simple meditation practices can allow someone to maintain health, energy, and cell reproduction processes, allowing for easy power-ups when out of stamina or enhanced healing practices. Subspecies Attributes It is also noted ancestral magics may have degrees of Elemental Manipulation, Mind Control, and Space-Time Manipulation to their spells. Despite this they may not classified as such magics as they can be attributes to one spell. Such an example is the Emperor's Eye spell, Eye of Michael, in which incorporates the use of Psychokinesis in various applications including generation and manipulation of elements and space-time through Pyrokinesis & Cryokinesis or Chronokinesis & Apportation. Training Methods The training methods are much less strenuous than typical magic training, instead on thinking about the physical fitness or physical spirit by doing spars or physical exersise, training methods focus on peace of mind, strengthening the soul and keeping the body's functions in check using the mind and mental spirit. This includes things such as the body's calorie consumption as well as body fat regulation. This in turn strengthens the user's body and internal organs increasing the potential of their life force and spiritual energy. Another known method is Self-Reflection. A practice that is meant to achieve peace of mind by finding the root cause of your spiritual and emotional problems. This in turn allows the user to open up their seven chakras and allow the flow of spiritual energy to be refined and fluent. Although this form of training may have to be used constantly as it is only temporary. As one lives life there may be things that will recur from the past or will occur in the future. Another method is Controlling the Ego, this in turn allows the user to control their emotions which influences spiritual powers greatly. Despite these training methods Ancestral Magic user's do spar to test how their powers and strength have progressed but not as a form of excercise. Another notable training method is eating Medicinal Cuisines using Chinese Food Therapy to not only keep their health intact but to also improve it. Raziel has stated that his family's unique genetics and life force are due to centuries of this practice making their bodies more sensitive to spiritual influences. Types of Ancestral Magic Family Bloodlines Each bloodline uses a specific magic. Trivia *I want to thank Perchan, for allowing me to create this concept. *I took inspiration from real life esoteric occult groups such as the Illuminati and Theosophical Society and the ideology of Thelema. *Another key aspect to this ideology is the Esoteric theory of Biocentrism, that life shapes the universe and not the other way around. *Feel free to comment. Feedback is appreciated.